


Bucky's Jungle Book

by meiem



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Human, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奇幻森林梗，真兽•人。头狼斯蒂夫/人类巴基</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于我的狼人文不知道何时才会有兽人肉，于是就开了这个脑洞，真的，这很人兽。。。  
> 不喜勿喷，谢谢。

“唔……嗯……”巴基的脸紧紧的贴着自己的手背，腰被抬得很高，整个下身暴露着，显得那么淫荡，可是身后的野兽似乎还是不满意，衔着他后肩的犬牙微微用力，像是在敦促他再打开些。  
膝盖摩擦着厚厚的草，慢慢的移动着，狼迫不及待的撞的更深，巴基仰着头叫起来，火热的柱体把他的内壁摩擦的更烫，圆厚的顶部一下下的碾过他的腺体，身体像是要被折断般地沉迷在快感中，眼睛里流出了眼泪他都不知道。  
狼固定住他，冲刺的更快，几十下后，狼嚎叫着，重重的撞进包裹着它的身体里，头部打着颤，根部的结开始成型。巴基有些疼，穴口早就被撑的满满的了，现在体内的分量还在增加，可是疼之后又是无边无际的快感，那结太深，深的顶在了他的腺体上，狠狠的压着，他控制不住的射出一股白液，浑身发软的摊在地上。  
射过后的体内绞的更紧，狼也开始射精，一波一波，停不下来，被结堵着，只能留在巴基的肚子里。在热烫的液体刺激下，巴基又射了一次，稀薄的乳白色。  
等狼射完，巴基已经昏昏沉沉的不知自己身在何方了。  
狼缓缓的退出，那轻柔的声音在洞穴里异常的清晰，没有了结，肉穴里装满的精液争先恐后的流出来，巴基的腿间一片粘腻。狼开始用舌头清洁起人类的身体，带着肉刺的舌头，轻轻的舔着巴基的肌肤，很难想象能把肉屑从骨头上剃干净的舌头却不会在这细腻的皮肤上留下一点痕迹。  
它最爱巴基的臀，弹性十足，舔一下就会抖几抖的那种，然后便是巴基的脖子，那里有它的标记，最后是巴基腹部的那根，只要它一舔那里，巴基就会发出好听的叫声，然后变成一滩泥。  
它舔上巴基的脸颊，巴基这才动了动，张开茫然的眼睛看着眼前的大狼，它的体型比一般的狼要大上许多，金棕色的皮毛让它更像是一头雄狮。巴基伸出手揉着狼的耳朵，用鼻尖去碰对方的鼻尖，“斯蒂夫……”  
“感觉还好么？”斯蒂夫蹲坐下来，歪着头问道。  
“额，还好。”他们交合过很多次，可是成结的次数却不多，斯蒂夫的东西本来就大，成结后的状态更是让人无法直视，所以斯蒂夫也清楚，每次要成结前，都会仔细的给巴基扩张，不然巴基的那里铁定会被它操的又红又肿，要躺好几天才能起得来。有一次干的太狠，流了血，巴基疼的皱起脸还安慰它说没事，没事，斯蒂夫围着他转了好几天，心里也跟着一起疼，之后便更加的小心。  
巴基摸了摸后面，发现还是有点肿，湿润润的，手指拿回来的时候，上面附着一层淡淡的白色，“我，我想，我还是得去洗洗。”  
“不着急。”斯蒂夫换了个姿势，趴在巴基身边，尾巴甩了甩盖在了巴基的臀上，“睡一会再去。”  
巴基笑起来，非得贴在它身上，蹭着它温暖的皮毛才肯闭上眼睛。

巴基本来不该在森林里的，可是他偏偏就出现了。  
斯蒂夫捡到他的时候他浑身都是伤，倒在狼群经常进行训练的路上，浅浅的呼吸着。人类对于丛林而言是很危险的存在，斯蒂夫想都没多想就准备一爪子拍死他，偏偏这时候，巴基睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠，看着它，眨啊眨的，然后又闭上了。  
不知道为什么，斯蒂夫在那一刻心跳的飞快，甚至甚于它在追捕猎物时的速度。它在狼群还没反应过来时决定把这个人类带回去。  
它把人类安置在自己的洞穴里，找了草药给他的伤口敷上，又撬开他的牙关给他喂水，狼群在洞外焦躁不安的徘徊。  
两天后人类从高烧里醒来，它也平息了狼群的不安，人类不记得自己是谁了，他只记得那头在逆光站着的狼，然后全身心的依赖它。斯蒂夫甩甩尾巴，人类在他身下睡着，嘟囔的转了个身又接着睡过去，头狼想，不如就叫他巴基吧，谁让他看它的那眼就像头小鹿一样呢。  
于是，巴基就开始和狼群生活在一起了。  
一年的时光，他又长高了些，可是身材依然纤细，本来白皙的皮肤变成了淡淡的蜜色，让斯蒂夫时常想扑过去舔一舔看看是不是甜的。明明是个成人的模样，骨子里却还是个孩子。斯蒂夫喜欢他笑着叫自己，斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫——没过多久它发现，只要是和巴基有关的它都喜欢。  
它和他的第一次，情理之中意料之外。毕竟巴基整天都和斯蒂夫混在一起，身上全部染着的都是它的气味，不止狼群，就连其他动物都逐渐默认巴基是斯蒂夫的所有物。  
那天它和狼群去更远的地方捕猎，回来的时候就听到洞穴里传来的呻吟声，它扫了一眼留守居住地的狼，几头狼都离得远远的，一脸无辜的看着它，它快步走进洞穴，被眼前的景象一震。  
巴基浑身赤裸的靠在岩壁上，双腿大开，一手抚摸着自己胸口，一手撸动着自己腹部硬起来的东西，粉色的茎身，大小正好，让斯蒂夫觉得很是精致，头部涨成了深红，正从小孔里流出透明的液体，满室都是淫靡的味道，斯蒂夫深深的吸了一口。  
巴基拧着自己的乳尖，手里的动作越来越快，茎身亮晶晶的，他一边低声叫着斯蒂夫，一边射了出来。  
“叫我做什么？”斯蒂夫像是刚进来一般的问道。  
还在余韵中的巴基被吓到了，仿佛是个做坏事被抓到的孩子，脸红的能滴出血来，“我，我——”他我不出来，他的脸皮还没厚到能坦然的说出，我正意淫着你打飞机呢。完全没有了人类世界的记忆，连那些道德观都被抛弃了，他只知道他喜欢斯蒂夫，喜欢这头强壮的狼。  
斯蒂夫走到他身边，凑近他的下体闻了闻，便伸出舌头去舔巴基腹部的白浊，有点咸有点苦，奇异的味道让斯蒂夫啧起嘴，可是不讨厌，满满的都是巴基的味道。  
巴基还愣愣的看着它，那模样让狼要笑起来，然后就去舔巴基的嘴唇，红色的柔软的，第一次就让它上瘾，巴基喘了一下，便同样的张开了嘴，伸出舌尖去碰斯蒂夫的舌，“唔——”有什么东西在他的脑海中炸开，两条舌头卷在一起，最后斯蒂夫霸道的挤进他的口腔里，一下一下，把他的口里舔了个遍。  
津液顺着嘴角的留下来，呼吸都变得困难，他还来不及感激斯蒂夫终于放开他的时候，那灵活的舌就来到了他的胸口，舔舐着那里的小红点，有时还会被犬齿剐蹭到，红红肿肿，颤颤巍巍的立在胸口，巴基呜咽起来，他下面又硬了，前液不停的流出来，“斯蒂夫，下面，下面，能不能——”  
“什么？”斯蒂夫站在他双腿间，俯视着完全臣服于他的人类，“你要我做什么？”巴基红着眼眶，喃喃道：“下面也要你舔。”头狼满足了他，当它的舌头缠上柱体时，巴基几乎哭了出来，软软的哼着，那舌头卷紧又松开，松开又卷紧，细小的肉刺刷着敏感的茎身，甚至还整个儿被吸进了它嘴里，巴基尖叫起来，性器弹跳着射在了斯蒂夫的嘴里。  
射了两次，巴基一点力气都没有了，瘫倒在地上，手指都懒得动。可是狼还没有尽兴啊，人类刚刚挑起了它的欲望，天空蓝的眼睛变得幽暗，胯间的巨物耸立着，急需抚慰，“转过去。”斯蒂夫命令道，巴基咬着唇缓缓的趴在地上，他见过狼群里的交配，每一次他都会去寻找斯蒂夫的身影，却发现这头狼总是远远的站在一边。他想，什么样的母兽才能被它看上呢？  
他越来越多的梦到斯蒂夫，最后，那个趴在它身下承受的人成了自己。  
他尽量让自己像母兽一样，跪趴在地上，翘起臀部露出缝间的小洞。他有些怕，他不知道这个地方会被怎么对待，然而更多的却是期待和欣喜。  
粗糙的舌苔舔过他的腰侧，痒痒的让他想把身体缩起来，可是斯蒂夫不让，早就用前肢固定住了他的小腿，动都不能动了，舌头在穴口周围打着转，刺刺的感觉让小穴自发的收缩了几下。这里看起来这么小，真的能容得下自己么？斯蒂夫一边想一边舔的更深。  
肠壁箍着它的舌头，毫无抵抗力的蠕动着，野兽的唾液慢慢流进去，再加上自身分泌的液体，穴内很快就湿软无比了，巴基摇晃了几下自己的腰，里面麻麻的，说不出什么感觉，只想着斯蒂夫能给他更多，于是他转头，眼神湿漉的看着斯蒂夫，这成了一种催促的信号。抽出舌头，斯蒂夫抬起身体，找好角度，将巨大的肉棒对准了那个还在一开一合的地方，微微用力，头部慢慢的滑了进去。  
巴基瞬间就僵硬了，反射性的开始挣扎，斯蒂夫咬住他的颈肩把他控制住，下身继续向里深入，直到胯部的细毛贴住了巴基的臀。斯蒂夫只觉得自己像是被岩浆包围着，让它迫不及待的动起来。体内的液体在抽插间被带出，连里面粉嫩的肉都被翻出来，原本生涩的抽插越来越顺滑，巴基在它身下闷哼，不知道是难受还是舒服。  
直到斯蒂夫碰到某处时，巴基的穴道猛烈的缩紧了一下，涌出的体液浸满了它的肉棒，斯蒂夫无师自通的又顶过那里，这次巴基连呼出来的声音都变得甜腻了，于是斯蒂夫一个劲的往那里撞，细毛蹭的巴基的臀瓣发红，滴淌下来的透明液体都被打出了细微的白泡沫。  
“啊——啊嗯，斯蒂夫……好舒服，舒服……嗯，就是那里——还要……啊！”巴基为自己放荡的叫声觉得羞耻，可是真的很舒服，他在斯蒂夫的操干下，沉沉浮浮，似乎只有斯蒂夫的兽茎才是他唯一的支柱和依靠，肩膀和半边脸颊抵在地面上，津液沾的到处都是。  
对这种性爱都一知半解的一狼一人，就这样完成了他们了第一次。斯蒂夫射出的时候，它稍微用力的咬住了巴基的后颈，在那里留下了一个月牙状的标记，渗着血丝，这样，整个丛林都会知道巴基的是他的。而巴基只觉得体内的热流将他的全身都熨烫的好温暖，自己像是漂浮在暖洋洋的海里。  
野兽的射精比人类要长，等斯蒂夫退出的时候，巴基的肚子已经鼓了起来，失去了阻碍，盛不下的精液从穴口流出，沿着腿根低落到地上。  
斯蒂夫趴到他身边，去舔他汗湿的脸颊，又额头对额头的蹭了一会儿，巴基便起身去最近的溪水洗澡了。不过还酸软着的身体和走一步就会流下来的汁液，让这一路有些艰难。结果第二天巴基就发起了烧，这让斯蒂夫毅然决然的决定，以后都由它来帮巴基做事后的清洁。  
嗯，巴基一定不会拒绝的。

一直警戒着的头狼突然直起了身子，失去热源的巴基向它靠了靠，呼吸仍然平稳。  
狼群为了抵抗头狼这种虐单身狼的闪瞎眼行为，每每他们运动时都会走的远远的，所以现在敢进来的肯定不是狼群。  
一头皮毛黝黑的豹子优雅的走了进来，斯蒂夫踱了几步堪堪挡住了巴基，开玩笑，赤条条的巴基只有它能看好么？！  
提恰拉深色的眼睛在洞穴里泛着幽光，不要命的问道：“巴基好吃么？”  
斯蒂夫裂开嘴朝他咆哮，作势向前冲去。黑豹跳开转身道：“能让你这个不轻易选择伴侣的家伙陷下去的人类，不止是我，很多动物都很好奇呢，你可得小心了，斯蒂夫。”警告完头狼，它心满意足的离开。  
巴基被它们俩一来一去给吵醒了，揉着眼睛问斯蒂夫怎么了，“嘘，没事，”斯蒂夫用吻部贴着他的发心，“你继续睡。”巴基点点头，又躺下来。这次斯蒂夫蜷在他身侧，用尾巴和前肢把他围在怀中。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰寡，锤基出没，还有总是被闪到了山姆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉，我就是想写一锅炖。。。

“斯蒂夫。”巴基从溪水边抬头看它。  
今天他跨上围了一条鹿皮，并不是很长，刚遮到臀肉下面，露出两条修长结实的腿，只要他一坐下，就能看到不少好景色。赤裸的上半身还有不少没消退的红印。  
“怎么了？”离他三步远的头狼也歪头看它。  
巴基叹了口气，“是不是发生了什么事？”平常这时候，斯蒂夫不是去捕猎就是带着狼群们训练，怎么会有闲情逸致来看他洗澡。  
斯蒂夫沉默了一下，狼脸上看不出表情，“没有什么事。”  
“可是你很奇怪你知道么？”巴基站起来，缩上去的鹿皮没有复原，腿根处一览无遗。斯蒂夫短促的吠叫了一声，凑过去要把他的鹿皮拉下来，巴基没想到它会突然扑过来，毫无准备的被它撞到，踉跄后跌坐在地上，可怜的鹿皮已经被蹭到腰上了。  
巴基委屈的揉揉自己的屁股，噘着嘴瞪向肇事者，头狼正喷着鼻息围着他打转，“好啦，斯蒂夫。”他抓住狼颈部的软毛，“我不会惹麻烦也不会制造麻烦的好么？”  
斯蒂夫想有这样的保证还不够，“不许离开狼群圈画的范围。”  
“好的好的，都听你的。”巴基拍拍它的头，在它的下颚上亲了一口，满嘴的毛。头狼把眼睛都眯起来了，心猿意马的抬了抬前肢又放下，“早点回去。”再次嘱咐了一声，斯蒂夫抖了抖浑身的毛发，向狼群奔去。  
等它叼着一只瑟瑟发抖的兔子——给巴基玩耍用的——回来时，人类还没有在他们的洞穴里，它在里面踱了一圈，确定巴基没有回来过，此时，一头和它们分开行动的狼狂奔而来，嘶叫着，“斯蒂夫！一群鬣狗在溪边——”话没说完眼前只留下一道金色线条的残留。  
斯蒂夫赶到溪边的时候，巴基已经被几头公狼围起来了，鬣狗在四周徘徊。巴基的左手臂正在流血，背部还有几道爪印，斯蒂夫感觉异常的愤怒，它快步冲到对阵的最前方，朝鬣狗们一阵咆哮，震耳欲聋。几只胆小的鬣狗已经被着吼声吓住，低声呜咽着向后退去。  
只有朗姆洛和罗林斯同样朝斯蒂夫叫起来。朗姆洛从体型上比斯蒂夫小了几一圈，可是气势上却不输于它，它摆出进攻的姿势，说道：“斯蒂夫，我们只是对这个人类有些兴趣罢了，不用紧张。”斯蒂夫压低前肢，“你的行为可不是这么说的。我知道你在为谁做事。”  
鬣狗裂开嘴笑起来，“它想要的，总会得到，斯蒂夫，为了你的狼群着想。”说完，它快速的带着其他鬣狗离开了。  
“巴基，你还好么？”头狼冲回人类身边，巴基捂着左手的伤口，脸色苍白的点点头，斯蒂夫低下头舔舔他的脸颊，“走吧，回去给你上药。”  
“你果然有事瞒着我。”巴基盘腿坐在山洞里垂着头，一脸不高兴。正舔着巴基背后伤痕的斯蒂夫停了下来，“你知道早在之前我就标记了你了吧。”巴基回头看它，下意识的去摸颈后的月牙伤疤，想起这个标记的由来，巴基脸一红，“第一次的时候，你咬我的。”  
“是的，为了让整个丛林知道你是我的，是我的伴侣，所以我标记了你。”斯蒂夫趴到地上，用头去蹭巴基的肩窝，巴基知道狼一生只会找一个伴侣，然而头狼不说，他也不问，如今被斯蒂夫亲口承认，开心的要命，主动的张开嘴去亲吻斯蒂夫，一时间，洞穴里只有啧啧的水声。  
一吻过后，明显失神的巴基靠在斯蒂夫的颈部，一边抚摸它胸口的绒毛，一边问道：“这和你瞒我的事有什么关系？”  
“现在看来这个行为太过冲动了。嘶——”颈部的毛发被骤然的扯了一下，痛的斯蒂夫想要去咬巴基的手，可是又舍不得，“你……你后悔了？”巴基声音发颤，僵直了背。  
斯蒂夫舔了下刚刚被抓的地方，安慰自己的人类道：“后悔？不，我只是发现我应该更谨慎些。本以为标记你后，它们能安分下来，结果没想到却越发引起了它们的兴趣。”巴基没听清它后面说了什么，只觉得今天大起大落的心脏病都快吓出来了，继续在斯蒂夫身上趴好，歉意的揉着刚刚扯过的地方，“它们为什么会对我感兴趣？”  
因为你是不允许出现在丛林里的人类，因为你是我的伴侣，因为你是那么美丽充满诱惑。  
然而斯蒂夫一个理由都没有说出口，它只是站起来，自上而下的望向它的人类，人类在他目光的催促下，咬着唇，乖顺的躺在地上，敞开双腿。  
狼低吼，你是我的，这就够了。

狼群希望巴基可以离开，暂时的，毕竟无法驱逐头狼的伴侣，可是鬣狗都敢跑到它们领地上，这是非常严重的事，它们需要谨慎的处理。  
巴基朝它大喊大叫，这还是第一次，人类的脸上有比笑更生动的表情，“为什么要让我离开！我不要，我是你的伴侣，你不能让我离开！”对，伴侣，斯蒂夫之前还亲口承认的，巴基倔强的想，所以他打定主意不离开。  
可是他发现他错了。  
当那只老虎带着它的鬣狗突然出现，当它和斯蒂夫厮打在一起时，巴基只能远远的站着看着，他只来得及用折断的树枝挥开一只扑来的鬣狗。  
狼群仰天长啸，从斯蒂夫身上滴下的血染红岩石，皮尔斯带着凶悍离开了，“你知道的，斯蒂夫，我想要的总会得到，下一次就不会只是这样了。”这是警告。  
斯蒂夫舔着侧腹的伤口，他还需要安抚狼群。巴基想起每次只要自己受伤，它就会立刻去寻找草药为自己敷上，可是它自己的伤口却永远不会这么及时的去处理。人类学着它的样子去找了些药草，远远的放在狼群集会之外。  
他躲在洞穴里流眼泪，第一次，因为悲伤和心痛而哭泣。他什么都做不了，他只会是斯蒂夫的累赘。  
之后，“把我送去人类的村庄吧。”巴基红着眼睛对斯蒂夫说。  
头狼不明白人类的转变为什么会这么快，两天前他还求着自己不要送他走，“你怎么了？”每走一步，侧腹的伤口就会疼，皮尔斯可真是没手下留情。  
巴基看着它缓慢的步子，垂下眼，然后又朝它扯出一个微笑，“只是，只是不想再看到你受伤。”话没说完，强忍不住的眼泪又流下来，真是奇怪，即使只是这么看着，他都觉得比上次自己受伤都要让他疼。  
“别哭，宝贝。”斯蒂夫去舔他的眼泪，一串串的泪水，斯蒂夫觉得异常珍贵。  
“你保证——保证会来接我——呜呜呜——”巴基哭的连话都说不完整了，只知道抓着狼的皮毛，求它不要忘了自己。“我保证，保证等事情解决后就来找你。”斯蒂夫亲吻过他的额头，把自己的脑袋贴紧他湿润的皮肤。  
提恰拉自告奋勇的承担起了护送的任务，它知道最近的村庄在哪里。  
人类跪坐在地上亲吻斯蒂夫，和它道别，看起来那么坚强。斯蒂夫觉得着迷，巴基似乎有无穷无尽的地方能让它去挖掘，等它解决完皮尔斯，它要慢慢的去把一个个谜底揭开。  
它在他身后跟了一段路，然后停下来看着巴基走出它的视线，狼第一次明白和伴侣分开原来真的是这么让狼难受的事情。  
提恰拉走在巴基身边，人类一次都没有回头。  
“你看起来很平静。”提恰拉陈述道。  
巴基软软的哼了一声，“这一年多来我也不是什么都没有学到。”  
“唉——”提恰拉张开嘴大大的叹了口气，“斯蒂夫现在一定很伤心，你都没有回头看它。”  
巴基停下来，狠狠的瞪了黑豹一眼，这豹子存心和他作对是不是！不是他不想回头，而是如果他回头，那个他肯定不会想继续走。  
深吸了一口气，巴基继续向前。  
“你有想过么，当一切结束时，你不想回来又或者斯蒂夫不来找你，怎么办？”黑豹跟上他接着作死。巴基想，如果他手里有武器的话，他一定要狠狠抽这家伙一顿，他斜睨了提恰拉一眼，一字一句道：“想都不敢想。”  
“哇，刚刚那个眼神很有气势，我一直觉得斯蒂夫太宠你了，让你完全没有了野性，这在丛林里可行不通。”提恰拉最后的词语接近耳语，说完后它猛的紧绷起了流线般的身体。  
巴基明显感受它的变化，微微蹲下身体，看着有半人高的草丛，问道：“怎么了？”  
黑豹低语：“我说跑的时候就跑知道么？只管向前跑，我会顺着气味来找你。”  
巴基点点头，草丛里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他的心跟着狂跳起来。只见眼前有黄黑色一闪，提恰拉已经窜了出去，大声吼着run。  
巴基只能用眼角瞟到两头厮打在一起的野兽，他快速向前跑去，身后很快就有急促的脚步声追了上来，“噢，亲爱的巴基，你逃不掉了！”朗姆洛兴奋的叫了起来，因为前面就是悬崖，巴基除了回头别无他路。  
巴基停下来看了眼山壁下面湍流的河水，又看了眼打成一团的提恰拉和皮尔斯，他朝步步紧逼的朗姆洛和那群鬣狗笑着摇摇头，“我不会让你抓到我的。”他护住自己的头跳了下去，河水瞬间将他吞没。  
朗姆洛追到崖边，混沌的河水里哪里还有巴基的影子。站了一会，它忽然明白皮尔斯为什么想要得到巴基了。

巴基是趴着醒来的，昏昏沉沉的趴在湿软的泥土里，他爬起来把自己全身都摸了一遍，四肢和肋骨上有几处擦伤，庆幸的是身上的兽皮还在，不然的话斯蒂夫又要唠叨了。  
想起斯蒂夫，巴基就觉得胸口一阵抽痛，如果他知道了自己坠河的消息，会担心成什么样子啊，还有提恰拉，希望它没事。巴基拍了拍腿上干掉的泥巴，周围都是树，阳光被厚重的叶子遮蔽，只有隐隐约约的亮光透下来。  
巴基一步步向深处走去，有什么东西滑过他光裸的脚踝，许久之后他才意识到那是一条正在爬行的蛇，非常的巨大，看着它在自己面前慢慢抬起了身体，巴基不由自主的后退了几步，却因为踩到了滑溜的蛇身而倒在地上。  
“真是个可爱的小家伙。”蛇吐着信子，扭动到巴基的面前，它的眼睛忽闪忽闪，琥珀色反射着光线，巴基觉得有些头晕，茫然的凝视着它的双眼，蛇身缓缓的移动起来，开始缠在巴基的身上。  
“娜塔！”一只棕色的雕停在了它的视线下方，在娜塔看向它时，它用脑袋蹭了蹭了蛇，“他不是你可以吃的对象。”娜塔明显不高兴了，朝雕挑衅的吐出信子，“你阻止不了我，克林特。”  
克林特飞起来停在它的身上，“他可能是斯蒂夫的伴侣。”娜塔眯起眼睛看了看克林特又看向依然被迷惑的巴基，“真可惜，你怎么知道？”  
“刚刚得到的消息，提恰拉在和皮尔斯的打斗中受了伤，鬣狗看着人类跳河，斯蒂夫现在急疯了，可能会去找皮尔斯拼命。”克林特尽责的把刚知道的都说了出来。娜塔松开了巴基，人类闭着眼睛，保持着姿势没有变化。  
“去把山姆叫来吧，等他醒了我们才能确定他是不是斯蒂夫的伴侣。”其实根本不用确定什么，众所周知的，在丛林里，只有唯一一个人类，只是娜塔柔软的身体里，唯恐丛林不乱的性子又沸腾起来了，啊，到底谁会赢呢？琥珀色的眼睛里满是狡猾的笑意。  
巴基迷糊的听到有声音在耳边响起：  
“托尔呢？”  
“大概又去找洛基了吧。”  
“那家伙现在还坚信那只小猞猁是它的弟弟么？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
天哪，他的头快炸了，这是今天第几次昏过去了，对了，他刚刚碰到一条大蛇，这样想着他跳了起来，又因为头晕，歪歪扭扭的靠到了石壁上。  
同时，面前的一熊一雕一蛇都好奇的打量着他。  
巴基指着娜塔说道：“你是那条蛇。”  
娜塔盘着身子，高傲的说道：“我是娜塔，你应该感谢克林特，不然你已经在我肚子里了。”金雕在它的身上侧侧头。“你还得感谢我，”一旁被忽视的棕熊插嘴道：“是我把你搬到这里来的，顺便说一句我是山姆。”  
“谢谢你们。”巴基这才坐下来，“我叫巴基。”  
“你真的是斯蒂夫的伴侣？”克林特伸展着它超过两米的双翼，飞到巴基面前停好。巴基点点头，他不知道自己现在还能不能算是斯蒂夫的伴侣，哪有会离开狼的伴侣啊，可是一想到留下会给斯蒂夫带来危险，巴基心里又顿时充满了勇气，问道：“你们知道怎么去人类村庄么？”  
娜塔爬行过来，圈住了金雕，“你要去人类的村庄？”  
“是啊，原本提恰拉会送我去，不知道它现在能不能找到我。”巴基向它们解释道。  
克林特又攀上了娜塔的身体，“提恰拉受伤了，我猜它不会来了。”  
巴基脸色一变，道：“伤的重不重？”他深吸一口气压下想回去的冲动，急切的想从克林特那里得到消息。克林特抖抖羽毛道：“不知道，没有新的消息过来。”  
娜塔的信子擦过巴基的腿，“你还要离开么？”真不想放弃这个人类啊。  
巴基抱住自己的腿，闭上的眼睛又猛然张开，“嗯，我要走。”  
山姆看看这个再看看那个，举起一只爪子，“我可以送你走一段路。”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章妮贾上线！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，我只是在口胡。下章有肉！

“你不想做斯蒂夫的伴侣了么？”山姆一摇一摆的走在巴基身边。  
巴基立刻摇头否认。“那你为什么要离开这里？”  
巴基吸了一口气，“之前皮尔斯袭击了我，斯蒂夫为了保护我受了伤，我想我暂时离开会比较好，斯蒂夫可以专心来对付皮尔斯。”  
“噢……”山姆戏剧化的叹气道：“可怜的巴基，可怜的斯蒂夫。不过斯蒂夫很强的，你不用担心。”  
巴基摸了摸山姆质感良好的毛，微笑道：“我也这么觉得。”  
“山姆，你要带着这个人类去哪里？”身后突然传来懒洋洋的声音，一人一熊在树干上发现了一只正趴着的花豹。  
“你好啊，托尼。”山姆愉快的向它打招呼。被叫做托尼的花豹颔首致意，便从树上跳了下来，它绕着巴基走了一圈，不断的嗅闻着，最后抬起头道：“斯蒂夫的伴侣怎么会在这里？”要知道，这里离狼群的居住地已经有不少距离了，没有动物会离开自己的群居地这么远，唔，好吧，人类除外。  
托尼全身的花纹十分耀眼有光泽，显然主人很在意这身皮毛。巴基苦笑的面对它，“我打算去人类村庄。”这句话他今天已经说了好几次，每一次他都在问自己，这个选择到底对不对。  
“人类村庄？”托尼跳到一块岩石上，尾巴在身后弯曲着，“你呆在丛林里多久了，听说你什么都不记得了，连名字都是斯蒂夫给你取的。”  
“是的，我什么都不记得了。”巴基皱起眉，不太明白托尼为什么问这些。  
“那你还能适应人类生活么？”托尼朝巴基露出戏谑的笑，“不如让我们来试一试好不好？”它转头对山姆道：“把他借给我几天吧。”  
山姆憨憨的道：“那你得保护好他，不然我没法和斯蒂夫交代。”  
“知道了。”托尼用尾巴勾了勾巴基的脚踝，“跟我来。”便迈开四肢朝南方跑去。  
巴基看来山姆一眼，棕熊朝他挥挥爪子算是告别，眼神里的东西让他觉得应该相信托尼，于是转身跟上了正在远处等他的豹子。  
下风处的溪水旁有一处营地，简简单单的两个帐篷和篝火堆。此处地势良好，草势旺盛，有不少食草动物，偶尔也有动物过来捕食，不过不知道什么原因都不会来侵犯营地。  
托尼熟门熟路的跑了过去，在空地上吼了一声，很快就有一个人从营地的另一头走了过来，脸上带着笑意，“怎么这么快就回来了？”短短的金发被水打湿，亮晃晃的。  
爱抚着向自己撒娇的猫科动物的脑袋，男人的笑容越来越温柔，让巴基都不忍走过去打扰他们。直到男人发现他，“托尼，你竟然带了个人回来！”男人诧异又激动的来到巴基身边，上下打量他，“我叫贾维斯，很高兴见到你！”  
巴基知道自己现在的样子和得体沾不上边，比起贾维斯身上整洁的衣物，他只有一块能遮羞的兽皮，他想告诉他自己的名字，可是张开嘴却无论如何发不出声音。  
贾维斯看着他困惑又着急的模样，善意的问道：“你不会说话么？”  
巴基放弃了挣扎，捂着嘴摇摇头，贾维斯有些不明白他是说不会还是说不是。不过这是他到丛林半年来看到的第一个人类呢，这些小细节就不要管了嘛。年轻的脸庞上顿时又露出一个笑容，“来，我帮你洗洗，再换身衣服。”  
他不仅让巴基洗了澡，为他包扎了伤口，还拿着梳子帮他把打结的头发整理好，打理完后的巴基十分养眼，灰蓝色的眼睛在睫毛阴影的衬托下更加深邃，再加上他的心事，满身的忧郁气质，谁见谁怜，衣服虽然不太合身，但这已经不重要了。托尼在一旁打了个呵欠，表示对自己被忽视的不满，不过不得承认，当初斯蒂夫硬是要带巴基会狼群，肯定是看中他的脸啦。  
花豹狠狠鄙视了一下头狼，结果一扭头觉得还是贾维斯长得好看。  
贾维斯适时的朝豹子招招手，托尼屁颠屁颠的就跑过去贴着他的身体蹭起来，贾维斯拉拉它的耳朵，“你知道他叫什么不？”托尼对着远处蹦蹦跳跳的鹿吼了一声，贾维斯不明所以的看着几头胆小的鹿纷纷逃走，过了好一会才明白过来，“你是叫buck么？”  
虽然还是不太对，不过总比没名字要好。贾维斯见巴基皱眉，知道自己没有说对，还想说话，被帐篷里突然传来的响声打断了，他安抚的拍一下托尼的头，便快步走了进去，一定是研究所的电话。  
“你很喜欢他。”巴基发现他和动物说话还是没有障碍，心里一阵安慰，不然回去后听不懂斯蒂夫说什么，多尴尬。  
托尼蹲坐在地上，没有回答。“你不想带他回去么？”巴基坐到身边，抱把头靠在膝盖上，侧脸看着它。“如果他不想去丛林，我就在这里陪他。”托尼悠悠的说道，显然已经做好了决定，它突然眯起眼睛，道：“巴基，你看到了，你现在没法和人类说话，即使回去了人类的村庄，你也无法好好的生活的。除非——”它意味深长地停顿了下，“你能忘了在丛林里发生的一切，你做得到么？巴基。”  
巴基呆了几秒，随后拼命的摇起头，他怎么可能忘了斯蒂夫，忘了在丛林里生活的点点滴滴？  
很久之后，贾维斯才从帐篷里走出来，看起来情绪有些低落，托尼低吼了一声，扑进他的怀里，压在他的身上。贾维斯苦笑了一下，因为它真的很沉，但是没有推开它，反而把它搂在怀里，不时的用脸颊去蹭托尼的头顶。  
巴基羡慕的看着他们俩的互动，想着就在不久之前，他和斯蒂夫也是这样的。天色渐暗，贾维斯燃起了火堆，托尼在他身边呆惯了，早就不像当初那么害怕了。倒是巴基瑟缩在一边，把脸埋在膝盖里。  
托尼被火烤的懒洋洋的，趴在贾维斯的脚边不再动弹。贾维斯一下下的刷着它的背脊，对巴基说道：“我看到你在和托尼交谈，你听得懂它在说什么对么？真好，我也想听懂它。”巴基心里暗暗翻白眼，你似懂非懂，托尼都这么缠着你，如果你完全懂了，还不直接把你打包带回丛林了？两个人鸡同鸭讲的聊了好一会，纷纷靠着火堆睡着了。  
清晨薄雾。  
贾维斯窝在托尼的怀里睡得正香，被一阵叽叽喳喳的声音吵醒，起来后发现巴基也在茫然的揉眼睛。  
“巴基！”克林特大叫着，恨不得用喙去戳他的头，“斯蒂夫死了！它被皮尔斯推下荣耀石，摔死了！”巴基瞪大眼睛，脸上血色全褪，只觉得浑身的力气都被抽光了。荣耀石是竖立在悬崖上的一块石头，下有峭壁深谷，十分凶险，斯蒂夫曾经带巴基去过，他探头望下去根本见不到底，分不清是黑色还是绿色，他当时就觉得掉下去肯定是活不了的。  
“不可能！”巴基咬着唇，“不可能！”这种否定仿佛给了他勇气般，他忽然站起来，跌跌撞撞的向荣耀石跑去，克林特振翅鸣叫了一声跟着他一起飞走了。  
托尼直着身子看着巴基消失，转头看了贾维斯一眼，只见他皱眉不语，托尼低吼了一声，就准备去追巴基，丛林里发生这么大的事，它怎么能不掺一脚呢？“等等，托尼。”贾维斯叫住它，“我和你一起去，我去拿点东西。”直到贾维斯跑进帐篷里，托尼还呆愣着没有回神，嗯？竟然有这种好事？！贾维斯要跟我走了？托尼的豹脸上浮现出荡漾的笑容，吓走了附近一些小动物。   
在克林特的指引下，巴基很快就找到了荣耀石，周围还有些打斗的痕迹和血迹，巴基心急如焚，四处走动，想要找到下去的办法，却发现根本没有。  
贾维斯扶着腰喘着气，他的体力实在是跟不上托尼，他边顺气边说道：“你是想要下去么？我带了绳子，可是看来不够长。”他从随身的帆布包里翻出一捆绳子递给巴基，巴基望着手中的绳子，忽然想到以前看到的藤蔓，这时，贾维斯也说道：“如果有结实的藤蔓就好了。”  
于是两个人分头去找藤蔓，又一起连接上，最后固定在荣耀石上，贾维斯拍拍巴基的肩膀，“要小心哦。”巴基看看托尼又看看贾维斯，点点头，说不怕是假的，可是想到斯蒂夫在下面生死未卜，他不能什么都不做。  
巴基向下爬去，他的手被锋利的石头划开了，他的脚被碎石割伤了，绳子用完了，他就徒手，祈望斯蒂夫还活着是唯一支撑他的信念。  
直到爬完最后一块石头，双脚重新踏在土地上，巴基长长的呼出了一口气，一屁股坐在地上休息，这一坐才觉得脱了力，两条腿软的像刚长出来的嫩芽。他闭着眼睛靠在石壁上，只觉得动都不想动了，也不知过了多久，有声音叫道：“巴基？你怎么会在这里？”  
斯蒂夫的声音！  
巴基睁开眼睛，斯蒂夫站在他面前，依旧是金棕的的皮毛，歪着头，蓝眼睛认真的看向他，它的耳朵上有伤口，后肢有些不自然的腾空着，还有腹部的绒毛凌乱，除此之外它都很好，巴基几乎是爬过去的，他不敢眨眼睛，他生怕一眨，斯蒂夫就会从他眼前消失。  
他轻轻的碰了碰狼，然后猛的抱住它的脖子，全身心的贴上去，感受到那躯体上传来的温度。“斯蒂夫……”他哽咽的叫出他心心念念的名字，然后把头埋进狼的脖子中，放声大哭，“它们说你死了，我不信，斯蒂夫……我不信……”  
“我没事，巴基，别哭了。”狼低下头去舔的他脸颊，它瞬间忘了要责问巴基为什么要到这么危险的地方来，被鬣狗抓走都比跳河要好之类的，只是极尽全力的去安慰自己的人类。  
在它的抚慰下，巴基的哭声变成了偶尔的抽泣，软软的抱着斯蒂夫，“不想再离开你了，斯蒂夫。”他轻声的喃喃着。斯蒂夫蜷起来，让巴基靠在它的背脊上，“好。”经过了这么一茬，它想，再大的问题，只要他们在一起都能解决的，不然它的心就和巴基一起走了似的，根本没法集中精神去对付其他事。  
得到了斯蒂夫的回答，巴基安心的闭上眼睛，没什么能比在自己伴侣身边睡一觉更让人满意的了。狼无法不赞同，仰头长啸了一声，把头搁在巴基的颈边一同睡去。  
荣耀石上，贾维斯看着已经停止晃悠的绳索，忍不住探出头去看下面的情况，托尼在后面咬着他的衣服，贾维斯只好缩了回来，“你说他有没有安全的到下面？”  
托尼坐在他身边，舔舔自己的爪子，贾维斯佯装生气的拍它的头，惹来它不高兴的低吼，朝他露出獠牙。贾维斯却笑起来，因为他知道托尼不会真的咬他，认识这么久，托尼从来没有伤害过他。  
拍打渐渐变成了抚摸，托尼眯着眼睛，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情，突然它警觉起来，站到石边，听见深谷中传来一阵狼嚎，托尼辨识了一下，回以一声吼叫，随后整个森林都似乎为之震颤起来。贾维斯问道：“怎么了怎么了？小鹿找到他要找的了么？”因为最终还是没有搞清巴基叫什么，于是他就善做主张的叫他小鹿了，嗯，某种意义上来说还挺正确的。  
托尼看着他认真的表情，一时间如同被蛊惑了，自从和贾维斯相识以来，它都没有做过出格的动作，只是安分守己的做一只会撒娇的大型猫科动物，可是这一次，也许是因为被斯蒂夫和巴基的事情刺激到了，它忍不住的伸出舌头去舔贾维斯的嘴。  
一开始贾维斯有些惊讶，但很快他就闭上了眼睛，放任托尼的动作。花豹受到了鼓舞，越发放肆起来，抬起上半身，将贾维斯压在了地上，继续舔着他裸露的肌肤。“托尼，好痒啦。”被舔到脖子的敏感处，贾维斯左躲右闪的，最后只能扯住托尼的耳朵把它拉起来，看到它耸拉着脸，抬起头亲了亲它的吻部，“要乖哦。”  
托尼不屑的打了哈欠，因为刚才那个吻而暂时放开了它的猎物，对于贾维斯，它想它志在必得。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来吃肉吧~~~

比起悬崖上的正在追求时，悬崖下已经是一片春色了。  
巴基从毛茸茸的温暖里醒过来，觉得这几天的疲惫都被洗涤了。微笑着揉蹭着头狼的皮毛，直到斯蒂夫低低的吠叫时，巴基突然清醒过来，他坐起来，满脸歉意的说道：“对不起，斯蒂夫，刚才我哭累了就睡着了，都没有问你怎么样。”  
“只是受了点伤，行动不便罢了。”斯蒂夫趴在地上，动了动耳朵。巴基伸手摸上耳朵上的伤口，又检查了它的腹部和后肢，那里的皮毛上还沾了些血迹，巴基觉得只是受了这点伤真是庆幸，“你得好好养伤才行，尤其是腿上的，不能留下后遗症。”人类认真的小心翼翼的抚摸着那里，完全没意识到，头狼已经悄悄变换了姿势，稍不留神就被扑倒在地。  
舔吻，轻咬，对伤口的安抚，斯蒂夫需要这些来填补因为伴侣不在身边而产生的空虚。没一会儿，巴基就眼神迷离，衣衫凌乱的躺在斯蒂夫的身下了。正当斯蒂夫准备撕掉那碍事的衣服时，狼爪碰到了他肋骨旁的伤口，巴基脱口道：“啊，不要——”  
人类从未拒绝过斯蒂夫，于是这一声让斯蒂夫堪堪停下来，眯着蔚蓝的眼睛问道：“你不想我继续碰你？”巴基连忙摇头道：“不是的，只是你刚刚碰到这里，”他摸上自己的肋骨末端，继续道：“这里有点痛。”  
狼眼眯的更危险了，“是那群鬣狗弄伤的？！”巴基眨眨眼睛，道：“不是，是我自己跳河的时候弄伤的。”说完还给了头狼一个安抚的微笑。“解开，让我看看。”头狼不容拒绝的口气，让巴基只好解开了衣服的扣子和身上的纱布。  
红色的伤痕已经开始结痂了，在巴基蜜色的皮肤上显得格外刺眼，斯蒂夫细细的舔过那里，伤口刚开始愈合，本来就敏感，粗糙的舌苔更是让巴基又疼又痒，他反射性的向后缩去，被头狼按住了大腿，“要惩罚你。”  
巴基不满道：“什…什么嘛，明明是斯蒂夫希望我走的……”狼咧着獠牙朝他低吼了一声，吓得巴基不敢再说下去，“我可没有允许你弄伤自己。”  
巴基摸了摸自己的伤口，手指上沾着斯蒂夫的唾液，湿漉漉的，他犹豫了一会，才缓缓的把手移到了胸口，用指腹慢慢的揉起自己的乳尖，“那么，”他伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，“头狼要怎么惩罚我呢？”乳尖很快因为他自己的抚摸而变成了硬挺的红点，斯蒂夫的眼睛也跟着发红了。  
巴基直起身子，双手沿着身体曲线下移，褪下裤子，撸动自己半勃起的性器，微微喘息道：“斯蒂夫，想要你。”巴基立刻被压在地上，头狼完全硬起的茎身和人类的撞在一起，斯蒂夫喷出厚重的鼻息，“才离开我几天，就学坏了。”  
人类用无辜而湿润的灰蓝眼睛看着他心爱的狼，“你不喜欢么，斯蒂夫？”斯蒂夫用犬齿刮着他胸口的红点，“喜欢的现在就要吃了你，转过去。”  
“这次我想看你。”巴基用大腿内侧摩擦着斯蒂夫的腹部。斯蒂夫停下动作，“可是这种姿势……”  
“求你了，斯蒂夫。”巴基用手把住自己的双腿，臀缝自然分开，露出正一张一合的蜜穴，斯蒂夫知道这种姿势对他们俩而言很是吃力，可是哪里经得住人类的哀求，头狼的自制力瞬间就屈服了，只是更加尽心尽力的给巴基做着扩张准备。  
先是舔过巴基秀气的性器，没有异味，只有巴基身上特有的清爽气息，用舌尖顶开小孔，再慢慢的舔舐。然后是两个囊袋，没一会，它们都变得沉甸甸的向上收缩起来。在用鼻头蹭过会阴时，斯蒂夫发现下面的小洞已经亟不可待了，流出的体液沾湿了褶皱，仿佛根本不用它扩张一般的邀请着。秉承着不行，不能再让巴基受伤的原则，斯蒂夫还是把舌头伸了进去。巴基发出冗长的叹息，让它觉得怎么都值了。   
当人类扭着腰，催促斯蒂夫时，它才喷着鼻息，调整好姿势把已经怒涨着的兽茎挺进了巴基的体内，大概是几天没做的关系，它只觉得那里很紧很热，像是要把它融化似的。巴基的手拽着它的毛发，在它不断的动作间，仿佛要拥抱它一般。  
这个不常用的姿势，让他们俩都觉得新鲜又充满热情。由于斯蒂夫受伤的后肢无法用全力，导致每次的挺进都变得不太规律，时常在肉壁上左突右进，磨蹭到平时不会碰到的地方，而这些地方反而更加有感觉。  
肠壁蠕动着绞紧了侵犯着的肉刃，分泌着液体想要缓和激烈的交合，却不知这样反而让抽插更为顺利，巴基呻吟着，全身布满汗珠，胸前的红点，连同乳晕都被斯蒂夫咬肿了，比成熟的果实还要诱人。巴基打开着结实的双腿，摇晃着腰臀，让斯蒂夫插得再深些，头狼深知人类的敏感带，硕大的顶端毫不留情的研磨过腺体，让巴基浑身发抖，“斯蒂夫，我……我……要到了……”  
斯蒂夫撞得更加激烈，碾压着腺体不放，持续的酸麻感让巴基尖叫起来，快感化作一道白光在他眼前炸开，穴道立刻紧缩起来，让斯蒂夫忍不住想要继续凌虐娇嫩的肠壁，又狠狠的插了几下，一股股热流迸发进了还在痉挛的蜜穴里。  
巴基在它身下打了个哆嗦，疲软的性器又被迫吐出了一点点白浊。因为还在射精，斯蒂夫只能就着这个姿势趴在巴基的身上，巴基松开双腿，用手揽住它的脖子，享受性爱后的满足和放松，“今天射了好多。”  
“你也一样。”斯蒂夫温柔的舔着他的脸颊，这种充满爱意的小动作，巴基一直很喜欢。人类笑起来，坦率的说道：“因为好几天没在一起了。”一人一狼有一句没一句的随意聊着这几天的遭遇，直到斯蒂夫射精结束。  
斯蒂夫领着他到附近的河边清理了一番，顺便也让巴基帮自己洗了一下，尤其是伤口附近沾血的毛发，巴基最喜欢它的一身金棕皮毛了。不过一人一狼很快就忘记了洗澡这件正经事，忙着玩起水来。时隔多日，看到巴基的笑容，斯蒂夫觉得自己都快化了，任由巴基朝自己泼水，偶尔才会反击。他听到巴基说着：“娜塔是条好大的蛇，差点把我吃了。”斯蒂夫甩着身上的水珠，回答道：“她不会的。”  
巴基惊讶了，“你认识她？”斯蒂夫歪过头，“你说的几个我都认识。”  
“是朋友？”巴基觉得很好奇，不过联想起发生的事，似乎这是个很好的解释。  
斯蒂夫点点头，“以前生活在一起。”  
巴基有些迟疑的开口，“分开……是因为皮尔斯么？”  
斯蒂夫没有否认。  
这其实是个很简单的故事，皮尔斯觉得它们几个聚在一起，严重的影响了它丛林之王的地位，于是为了维护丛林的次序，斯蒂夫它们决定分开。因为狼群，斯蒂夫留在原处，提恰拉和他一起，而其他人都去了丛林的边缘，稍微脱离了皮尔斯的势力范围。  
至于还有一个……斯蒂夫看着远处正在拉扯藤蔓的巴基，以后再完整的告诉它的人类吧。  
巴基握紧了手中的藤条，抬头向上望去，被一片云雾遮住，根本看不到悬崖的顶端，虽然现在心情已经和下来时完全不一样了。如果只和斯蒂夫生活在这里该多好，巴基垂眼想着，远离所有的危险，可是他知道斯蒂夫肯定不会丢下狼群不管的，而这一次，自己也会坚定的站在他身边。  
“在想什么？”斯蒂夫缓步走来，巴基摇摇头，朝它露出微笑，“在想，等你伤好了，我们要怎么上去。”  
“不用等伤好，我们现在就走。”斯蒂夫看着巴基脸上露出的惊异表情，怎么看都觉得好可爱。在人类问要怎么上去的时候，有叫声由远及近。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗瑞上线。。。23333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有个番外应该就结束啦~~~

斯蒂夫警觉的将人护在身后，直到一群猴子出现在他们眼前，头狼放松下来，“帮我们上去的家伙来了。”  
这大概是巴基见过的最大的狒狒了，他必须抬头看他。  
“你来晚了，弗瑞。”斯蒂夫蹲坐在狒狒面前，弗瑞住在附近的一个古代王国遗迹里，看起来似乎是对皮尔斯的退让，但其实它已经把丛林里几乎所有的猴子都归在麾下了，名副其实的狒狒王。“得给你的人类一个表现的机会不是么？否则你怎么会知道他有多么重要。”弗瑞笑起来。  
斯蒂夫看了巴基一眼，哼道：“我一直都知道。”巴基觉得自己脸红了，他用双手捂住自己发烫的双颊，嘴角却不可压抑的上翘起来。  
“好了，”弗瑞指挥起猴子们，“我们该去夺回属于我们的了。”猴子们架起巴基和斯蒂夫，开始攀爬起峭壁。很快他们就到达了荣耀石，把还在上面想要和贾维斯卿卿我我的托尼吓了一跳，刚想发作那些猴子，就看到了弗瑞，便立刻变得严肃起来，“时间到了么？”  
弗瑞点点头，“是的，我想是的。”  
托尼也点点头，“我想娜塔它们也已经准备好了。”  
斯蒂夫看向身边很紧张但是依然假装镇定的巴基，它想它再也不会以危险为理由把他从身边推开了，“记得保护好自己。”巴基郑重的答应，蹲下身子，闭上眼睛和斯蒂夫耳鬓厮磨了一会，一旁的托尼蹭了蹭贾维斯的手心，朝巴基吼道：“也保护好贾维斯。”  
身为研究员的贾维斯已经拿出了相机，可是犹豫了一会又放回了背包里。虽然听不懂动物们在说什么，可是他可以感受到凝重的气氛，如同出征前夕。看到巴基和斯蒂夫的亲昵互动，托尼也用一种似乎很渴望的表情望着自己，他轻笑着摸上托尼的额头，“要小心哦。”然后在那里亲了一下，托尼觉得自己飘飘然了，满脸傻笑的跟上了队伍。  
为了不成为累赘，巴基和贾维斯故意走的很慢，等他们赶到时，战斗已经接近尾声了，鬣狗们四处逃散，狼群和托尼他们正追赶着。皮尔斯和斯蒂夫厮打在一起，好不容易逃脱，又被弗瑞抓起来重重砸在地上，遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息。巴基忽然觉得不忍，可是想起皮尔斯对斯蒂夫的伤害，便觉得这就是丛林的本来面目，同样也是丛林的法则。  
它们将皮尔斯扔在原地，斯蒂夫说，秃鹰会完成最后的步骤。  
除了弗瑞带着它的猴子军团回去遗迹外，娜塔，克林特，山姆都跟着斯蒂夫去了狼群的居住地。大家都很高兴可以重新聚在一起，狼群也很欢迎它们，巴基望着斯蒂夫，眼里慢慢都是骄傲和爱恋。  
贾维斯本来也笑着，可是忽然想起了什么便垂头看了看手表，又看了看不远处和朋友们在一起的托尼，慢慢的转身离开。不过托尼很快就赶了上来，它蹭向贾维斯的腰际，‘要回营地了么？我和你一起去。’它回头叫了一声算是向斯蒂夫它们打招呼。贾维斯一路默默的走着，让托尼觉得有些怪异。  
一人一豹安静的走了半天路，贾维斯突然停下来，背对着托尼说道：“这两天会有研究所的人来，你就不要来了。”他半转身拍拍托尼的头，给了它一个在托尼看来极其悲伤的笑容。  
托尼僵硬着流线般的身躯，果然这世上就没有什么好运气啊，它看着贾维斯慢慢消失在视线里，突然明白了斯蒂夫的心情，只是头狼的伴侣想尽办法回到了它的身边，而自己认定的这个人呢？  
托尼猛地爆发出一阵嘶吼，鸟兽惊走，树叶飘落。

只要长眼睛的都能看得出来，托尼这半个月简直就是在装死。  
懒洋洋的躺在树上啥都不干，提恰拉总是抱怨，这家伙一回来就抢走了它的最佳位置。既不去捕食，也不去散步，一副恹恹的模样。  
丛林里的八卦立刻就传出来了，这分明就是失恋了啊。看看斯蒂夫和它的伴侣，再看看托尼，啧啧啧，对比明显。  
住地忽然有些骚动，可是托尼依旧闭着眼睛，打定主意不问世事。直到有什么东西重重的扯住它的尾巴。嗷！托尼从树上跳下来，朝入侵者张开血盆大口，露出獠牙，一副要把敌人生吞活剥的架势，可是在看清是谁后，顿时没有了气势。  
贾维斯自上而下的望着它，眉头紧皱，一人一豹对视了好几秒后，贾维斯拉住托尼的耳朵就是一阵蹂躏，看得其他动物们都心惊胆战的，丛林里谁敢这么对托尼啊，还不被它咬死？！“你这头蠢豹子！我是让你那几天不要来，结果你就这么消失了！”托尼毫无动作的，只是瞪着眼睛看着他。  
贾维斯其实也很犹豫，他在漫长的相处中，似乎了解到了托尼对他感情，尤其是在看到了巴基和斯蒂夫的相处后，说不羡慕是假的。可是他毕竟不是巴基，他没有失忆，他还有着人类的道德底线，他必须做出取舍，而且他也不像巴基那样能听懂动物们说话。  
可是等研究所的人走后，托尼依然没有出现，这让他开始想念花豹的陪伴，更重要的是它开始担心为什么托尼不出现，是对他失去了兴趣，还是受了伤不能来？在明确了自己的煎熬的真正理由后，贾维斯决定放弃一些东西，去找花豹。  
如今看到托尼呆呆的样子，贾维斯心里发软，半伤心半好笑的说道：“好吧，原来你是真的不想再见我了，那我走了，再见。”  
诶？不是这样啊贾维斯，我只是太震惊了，没想到你会来找我，等等，你不要走，我不许你再走了，嗷呜！看到托尼猛冲着把贾维斯撞倒在地，动物们都会心的笑了，斯蒂夫低低吼了一声，那意思是让大家都散了，别看戏了，说不定待会还得洗眼睛。  
这会儿，托尼已经从用吻部拱贾维斯变成了用舌头细细的舔贾维斯的脸颊了，它牢牢的把人困在四肢间，摆明了是不让人走了。贾维斯异常配合，甚至还不时转头让托尼能够舔舐到其他地方，舌苔上细小的肉刺偶尔会带来微微的疼痛，让贾维斯发出几声低低的呻吟。  
托尼听到声音后，突然停了下来，歪着头看向人类，贾维斯也迷蒙的看向它，在他看见托尼淡琥珀色眼中的顾虑时，他朝花豹笑了笑，伸出手抱住了托尼的脖子，把它拉向自己，“我已经把研究所的工作辞掉了，准备在这里常驻了，因为我有了更可爱的观察对象呢。”  
托尼不满的朝他喷了个鼻息，却惹得贾维斯笑的更开心起来。一人一豹又打闹了一会，托尼不顾贾维斯的抗议，啪叽一下就趴在了他的身上，还用尾巴勾住他的小腿，懒洋洋的打了个呵欠后，心想，总有一天，它会让这个人类对它吐露出真正的爱语。


End file.
